a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of automatically fabricating a molded product of thermoplastic resin and a molding machine therefor and, more particularly to a method of economically molding a head or other portions of a doll and a molding machine therefor.
b. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional molding machine which uses a mold for molding a thermoplastic resin product such as, for example, a thermoplastic resin doll, works of charging a raw material, opening and closing the cover of a mold, heating, cooling and removing the molded product have been frequently required for manual operations, and desired to be mechanized and have been automated.